The present invention relates to a teller machine and, more particularly, to a teller machine which simplifies the data entry when a same kind of transaction is continuously repeated.
Teller machines are used in a bank, and can perform various kinds of arithmetic calculations in accordance with transaction data and operation commands introduced through a keyboard panel. There is a possibility that a same kind of transaction, such as an ordinary deposit or cash in operation, will be continuously repeated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to simplify the data entry in a teller machine when a same kind of transaction is continuously repeated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel key input system in a teller machine.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a key input system is constructed to hold a specific transaction identifying signal when the specific transaction is continuously repeated. Therefore, the actuation of the specific function key can by omitted at the following data entry of the same kind of transaction.